kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jafar
Jafar is a villain from the Kingdom Hearts games. Kingdom Hearts Jafar is part of Maleficent's team for total control of Kingdom Hearts and acting as an advisor for her. Jafar planned to use the Heartless and take over Agrabah. Maleficent ordered Jafar to kidnap Princess Jasmine, one of the seven Princesses of Heart. Maleficent warned Jafar to not steep himself in darkness to long or the Heartless will steal his heart. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive they see Jafar trying to capture the princess. Eventually they meet up with Aladdin. He tries to save her by using Genie's powers to rescue her from Jafar. Jafar leads Sora and friends to the Cave of Wonders while there he uses his first wish to find the Keyhole to the world. His second wish was for Genie to crush Sora and friends. Genie then reluctantly fights alongside Jafar against Sora and friends. Jafar's third and final wish was to make him a all powerful Genie. Sora and gang go into the deepest part of the Cave of wonders and fight Jafar. In the end Sora takes Jafar's lamp and put him back in there. After the battle, Hades, Captain Hook, and Riku converse about his chances against Sora, and Hades states that Jafar may have won if Riku had supported him. Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts:Chan of Memories, Jafar appears with the Heartless to take over Agrabah. In order to get the lamp, he tricks Aladdin to get the lamp so he could make Jasmine marry him. When Jafar has the lamp his first wish is to have Jasmine back, his second is for Genie to protect him from a sneak attack, and third is to became a powerful Genie. He teleports Sora and his friends to the center of the earth and confronts Sora. His attacks were similar, except ice could not damage him. Instead of attacking Jafar directly, he attacks Iago and puts Jafar back in his lamp again. Kingdom Hearts II Jafar's lamp is found by the Peddler. Maleficent sent Pete to get the lamp and release Jafar from his prison and turn him into a Heartless. Unfortunately for Pete, Sora and friends have already arrived. Sora and gang head to the cave of wonders to give the Peddler treasures for the Lamp. At the Palace he confronts Pete. Pete summons two powerful Heartless but Sora defeats them and seals Jafar's lamp away But this was not the end: Soon afterwards, the Peddler finds Jafar's lamp again and releases him. After forcing Iago to keep Sora occupied with a magical shadow clone of himself, Jafar kidnaps Princess Jasmine. Sora defeats the clone and finds Jafar. He and Jafar fight and Sora destroys Jafar in the end. In Battle Jafar appears in all three Kingdom Hearts games as a boss. In the first game, he fights Sora in the cave of wonders by using his staff and magic. During this fight, Jafar typically stands on one of the stone blocks located around the area and attacks from above with a continuous beam of fire and a large ice storm in the center area of the room, occasionally drifting down for a more personal assault with his staff. After he is damaged enough in these confrontations, he turns into a ball of light and floats away, then resumes human form to continue the cycle again. In addition, when hit with Gravity magic, Jafar forms a protective shield around himself. In the second part of the battle, Jafar becomes a powerful Genie and throws fireballs at Sora and friends. When defeated, he is sealed up into a magic lamp. Jafar uses the same attacks in Chain of Memories. In Kingdom Hearts II, Jafar returns more powerful then ever. Sora rides on the magic carpet as he and Jafar face off. Jafar can teleport Sora to another demension in this battle and throw buildings at Sora. If Sora depletes the HP in Jafar's chest, then he can do a Reaction Command in which he grabs Jafar's tail, wraps him up, and spin him around. At the end of the move, Jafar is left briefy dazed. Trivia *Jafar made his debut in Aladdin. See Also *Agrabah *Volcanic Lord *Blizzard Lord *Iago *Cave of Wonders *Maleficent *Pete *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie Category:Disney characters Category: Enemies Category: Bosses Category: Agrabah